The invention satisfies the preceding in presenting an insect trap located between a common bird feeder hanger and the bird feeder per se, in the form of a water receiving cavity, the latter serving a natural barrier to ants and other traveling insects by blocking the entry of such into the bird feeder. In other words, the trap of the invention is typically positioned between the hanger and the bird feeder, and assembly at a use condition is readily achievable.